


This Is From Barney

by flamestar1031



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Scene, Drabble, I just finished hl2 yesterday, I think it falls under that term at least, Mute Gordon Freeman, Oneshot, rated teen cause cussing, this is how im coping with that ending before starting he episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamestar1031/pseuds/flamestar1031
Summary: An alternative take on the scene in Dr. Breen's office. Gordon takes his deal to negotiate
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	This Is From Barney

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna work on the next chapter of the hlvrai/pie crossover fic either today or tomorrow but I just finished Half Life 2 and holy fuck that ending makes me want to scream.  
> so I wrote this, while it isn't directly connected to the ending with gman and all that, I thought it was a fun thing to write and yeah

“Now, Let’s get your friends out of here so we can negotiate,” Breen stated, his voice having this sickly sweet edge to it. 

Gordon shook his head. _No._

“Oh? You’d prefer they stay? Well, Doctor Freeman, I’d be happy to oblige.” 

“Gordon?! What are you doing?!” Alyx nearly shouted. She was confused, angry, and scared.

Gordon stared at the ground, refusing to look at her and Eli. 

The physicist’s pod opened, and his HEV suit hit the ground with a loud thunk. It seemed to be happening in slow motion for Alyx. Was this really happening? Was Gordon really going to betray them, after all they’ve been through together? 

“Now, You’ll have to forgive me. My sign language is a bit rusty, But I’m sure Doctor Mossman here can make sure nothing gets lost in translation, right?” Breen questioned.

“Uh, Yes. I can do that, Wallace.” Judith responded, a bit nervous. What did she have to be nervous about? Things were going her way, right?

Gordon Nodded, agreeing with this. Oh God, he was really going through with this.

Breen walked back over to Gordon, who was already signing something. Alyx knew what he was saying immediately, and if her gut instinct was right, things were going to be okay.

Breen furrowed his brow, clearly not understanding. Saying his sign language was rusty was probably an understatement. “Judith?” He asked, with a somewhat demanding tone.

Mossman’s eyes widened in recognition, as she quoted Gordon. “This is from Barney?” 

The Administrator didn’t even have a chance to react before Gordon punched him hard across the face. Breen fell to the ground like a pile of bricks. 

He looked at Gordon, jaw in pain from the added strength of the HEV suit. It was a miracle in itself that the bone wasn’t broken. The physicist looked at him with contempt, like the frustration and agony from the past few days of hell on earth had manifested in that punch and glare.

He gave Breen a sign. One that even an idiot like him could understand. It’s meaning hit him almost as hard as Gordon’s punch.

“Fuck You.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I think after this is when mossman would backstab breen and things would pretty much go down how they did in game  
> other than that, I just really wanted to punch breen while playing hl2 so i wrote Gordon doing it, dude honestly deserves it.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed this, and hope you have a good day/night/whenever it is where you are!


End file.
